


Craving

by SadistiKitteh



Series: Crosshipping AU [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Implied kink, M/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistiKitteh/pseuds/SadistiKitteh
Summary: Despite his other self’s warnings, Yugi realizes he has unmet desires he can only live out in dreams.





	

Yugi stirred from sleep, but quickly realized he couldn’t see once opening his eyes. His thoughts exploding into alarm and questions as he tried to move. He felt his hands bound above his head and his feet were tied to the mattress. Terrified, he called out for the pharaoh, but the only response was the sound of metal on metal and the sinister chuckle from his bedside. “You’ve finally woken up,” Yugi heard boots clack closer as the voice got nearer, “Now I can begin.”

Yugi’s heartbeat fluttered in his chest. He whimpered in pain from the rope around his wrists rubbing his skin raw. Yugi froze only when he felt a warm hand caress his throat. “Wh…What are you doing?”

Yami Marik didn’t respond, instead lowering his head to bite on the exposed skin. Yugi cried out, not in pain. It was a sensitive spot but it didn’t hurt Yugi. A strange tingle travelled up his spine, leaving Yugi nearly breathless. He tried to move his legs to cover himself, very aware of where Yami Marik was going with his actions.

Yugi panted softly when the bite was released, cheeks flushed from the rapid breaths. He trembled, almost afraid of what was going on but tried to hold out. He wouldn’t let Yami Marik get whatever he was after. It seemed like said Yami read his thoughts, because he could hear the amused laugh from over him. suddenly he was very aware of Yami Marik straddling his body. “You’ll give me what I want, you’re already giving into my will.”

Yugi shuddered, suddenly aware that his nipple was being stroked and played with, Yugi squirmed again, crying out in pain feeling it twist when he tries to pull away. Something strange pulled in his gut, Much stronger than when his neck was bit or when the rope began to chafe his wrists. And when he felt the tip of the Rod prodding and flicking it, he became very aware and terrified of the sensation.

Yugi’s cries became more breathy, Yami Marik eerily silent through the ordeal as he used the Millennium Rod’s blade to nick at his skin. A slow drag of the blade against the nape of his neck made Yugi loose control and he bucked his hips against his captors. A surprised grunt followed by a sadistic chuckle was the only sound Yugi heard from the Yami before feeling the blade dig into his shoulder. Yugi cried out, trying to buck again; though Marik grinding down onto him send shock waves though him, turning his cries into a stifled moan.

Yugi tried to move his hips to avoid giving Marik the satisfaction again, but couldn’t hold back a cry of pleasure this time at being bit on the abused nipple. He whimpered pathetically, causing Yami Marik to cup a hand on his cheek. He could feel his own blood on Marik’s fingers. “Shhh…This is only a taste of what I have planned.” Yami Marik murmured, as he slowly dragged the bloody finger over his lips.

–--

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, startled that he could see. He sat up at patted himself down, sighing in relief when finding nothing on him. ‘It was just a dream…just…’  
Yugi paused and felt his cheeks grow warm. Covering himself up, he slipped into the bathroom. He stared into the mirror, slowly tracing the now healing mark left days before. He had a couple of these dreams before, but this one bothered him. Maybe because it was that he couldn’t see Yami Marik this time, maybe because this time he felt the rope burn on his wrists. He slipped out of his pyjamas and stepped into the shower, wanting to just wash away the memory of it.

But it didn’t leave him; bits and pieces would come back to him, easily distracting him from organizing his deck. He could already sense the pharaoh protesting when he stood. “I’m sorry Yami, but I can’t focus on our next duel! I need to do this…”

Yugi hid away the puzzle again and headed down the hall, unsure what he’d find in the room when he got there.


End file.
